The devil is in the card
by Joker's fun house
Summary: When a young woman finds herself being stalked by the Joker she decides to help Gotham and Batman with their little clown. I know it sounds crap, but read you'll like it :
1. Chapter 1

A tall elegant woman stared out of the widow of the train as it travelled though the city she had curly blond hair that came to her shoulders and deep cold blue eyes and wore a long sleeved crimson red dress that came to her thigh she carried a smallish case containing a violin she let out a sighed her warm breath misted up the cold glass 'I hope you can help me Jack if you're here' she thought. She closed her eyes having the same flash backs she had been having of another person's memories.

"Come on Scarlet" a small boy about 9, cheered running up a large hell,

"Wait up Jack" the girl smiled carrying a picnic basket she was no older then Jack,

"Slow down kids" a tall brown haired man shouted,

"Yes father" both children shouted.

The woman snapped out of her memory as the train screeched to a holt "last stop: Gotham city" the train announcer said she walked out on to the plate form her begs were bought out for her by the conductor "thank you" she smiled she had a thick British accent,

"Miss Grey?" an elderly man called waving at her "are you the famous Miss Emily Grey?" he asked,

"Well I wouldn't say famous I'm a psychologist from broodmare who has a talent with a violin but yes I am" Emily smiled,

"The mayor wanted me to meet you we having some trouble with the Arkem asylum" the man grabbed her begs,

"Oh dear" Emily frowned "will he go though with the concert?" she asked,

"Yes of course" the man lead the way to his car "oh how rude of me my name is Ivan" he opened the car door "and welcome to Gotham city". The car journey was quicker then Emily thought they soon arrived at the hotel she would be staying at, it was a grand old hotel with old looking widows and door Emily smiled seeing the history of the place unfold before her "here we are Miss now I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up for the concert" Ivan said the bell boy took her begs,

"Thank you Ivan" Emily smiled exiting the car and holding tightly on to her violin "tomorrow then" she smirked and waved before entering the hotel. Emily stepped up to the booking desk and smiled "good evening" she said "I have a room on the 6th floor",

"Name?" the man asked,

"Miss Emily Grey" she said leaning over the desk and watched him flick though the sign in book,

"Right Miss Grey if you would follow me please I'll take you up I'll have someone bring your begs up for you" the man at the desk smiled and grabbed the keys. Emily and the man took the elevator to the 6th floor, which was dark and cold "why is it so cold?" Emily asked wrapping her coat around herself to keep warm,

"The heating is faulty we'll have it fixed soon so don't worry" the man opened the door on the left "here we are you're the only one that is staying on this floor by the way" Emily entered the room,

"Cosy" she said dryly placing her violin down on the table. The room was a deep blue colour with dark blue cretins the bed was in the centre of the back wall it had grey bed sheets,

"Room service is run 24/7" the man smiled and left her alone. Emily sat on the bed and sighed 'are you still here? Or have you run away knowing I'd come for you' she thought grabbing the control for the TV and switching to the news,

"The joker and his man have kidnapped nine police officers earlier today and demand batman as their ransom for the men" the news reporter said,

"Oh dear me what have we here?" Emily smiled at the TV,

"In other news the famous violinist Emily Grey will arrive tomorrow for the concert held for the mayor's daughter Miss Grey came over from England on special request from the major" there was a knock at the door,

"Miss Grey your begs are here?" a male voice said from the door,

"I'm coming," she said walking over to the door she opened and saw a man stood there holding her bags,

"Your bags miss" he smiled and placed them down inside the room,

"Thank you" she smiled back as he nodded his head and left. Emily closed the door she frowned remembering what the man looked like he had two scares cut into his cheeks like a smile 'Jack' she thought she opened her beg and found his calling card the joker she gasped. Emily slowly walking over to her bed and lay down "maybe some sleep will help me," She said before she fell asleep.

Scarlet, about 15 now, sat by the widow in the hospital room "Scarlet" someone groaned from behind her,

"I'm here" she grabbed her crouches and limped over to him,

"What did they say?" the boy asked his face was covered in bandages,

"Not good Jack they said the cuts are to deep to not leave scares" she grabbed his hand holding tightly,

"And you?" Jack asked hold her hand,

"They said I won't have children and I might have a limp" she sighed pushing pale green hair out of her face one of her eyes was bright red while the other was green,

"You'll stay with me won't you?" he said,

"Yes we're twins after all that means I'll never leave you side" she smiled.

Emily shot out of bed panting 'another dream… no a memory her memories' she felt tears run down her face wiping them away looking at the clock she sighed "9:56 am" she laughed rubbing her face. Getting dressed she stared at the Joker card 'does he know who Scarlet is?' Emily thought grabbing her knee high boots and sitting on the bed 'who is she? And why do I have her memories?' question after question entered her mind as she looked over the card, running her finger over the edge of the card she hissed as she cut herself "damn" she stuck her finger in her month. A knock came from the door so Emily throw down the card "coming" she shouted walking to the door "hey Ivan" she smiled as she opened the door,

"Miss Grey you have to leave town now" Ivan said panting lightly,

"Why?" Emily asked confused,

"Look!" Ivan turned on the TV. Emily's eyes widened "good morning Gotham it's me the clown prince of crime now I know I've been away far to long so I planed something special for you all tonight I'm going to kidnap the famous Emily Grey" the Joker grinned at the camera then the screen went black as Ivan turned it off, Emily felt sick staggering to the chair she sat there staring at the wall "I'm not leaving" she said "I can't then he'll think I'm scared of him" she looked up at Ivan who just shock his head,

"Bad idea he'll kill you" Ivan said walking up to her and kneeling down next to her chair,

"No he won't he has never meet anyone like me before" Emily grinned, "Take me to see the mayor please," she said. Ivan nodded "fine come on" Emily smiled at him and grabbed her bag she turn to see if she had left something and gasped. The card! It was gone "what's wrong?" Ivan asked,

"Nothing" she said walking out the room.

Emily knocked on the mayor's office door "come in" she opened it to find Batman, Robin and Commission Gordon stood by the mayor's desk "Emily what are you still doing here?" the mayor asked,

"You really think I'm going to leave because some clown face freak wants to kidnap me" she walked forward crossing her arms over her chest,

"Miss Grey he'll kill you" Batman said,

"So I've been told," she sighed "but I'm not leaving he can try to kill me but he won't" she smiled,

"You're crazy" Robin said,

"And this is coming from the boy wearing tights and pretends to be a super hero" Emily smirked "to let you know I may be a famous violinist, but first I'm psychologist" she grinned,

"Really?" the mayor questioned,

"Yes didn't Ivan tell you?" Emily said. The man looked puzzled "what?" Emily asked,

"Who is Ivan?" Batman asked,

"The man who picked me up from the train station and told me about the Joker" she said,

"But I never told no one you where coming and I don't know this Ivan person" the Mayor frowned,

"Batman don't you think it was him" Robin asked,

"Yes" Batman snarled. Emily looked at everyone then growled, "you're saying that Ivan could be the Joker," she snapped,

"Yes" Batman looked at Commission Gordon who nodded,

"Come on you coming with me" Gordon said,

"I don't think so" Emily stepped back "I can help save Gotham if you will let me" she smiled,

"What do you have in mind?" the mayor asked,

"Allow me to rebuild Arkam and treat the criminals and cure them" she smiled. The men looked at each other for a moment then the mayor smiled "Welcome to Gotham Dr. Grey".

So what did people think please let me know and if you think you know what is going to happen mention it in the review I don't want my story to be that easy to figure out


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you guys know I haven't read the killing joke or the batman comic yet but I will so this is my view of the characters I have seen some of the cartoons but not many of them. And it may be a crap story but I'm going to write it so if you haven't got something nice to say don't comment I'm dyslexic. **

**Also I, sadly, do not own Batman.**

**There is foul languages and blood from now on**

Swinging her legs over the catwalk above the stage Harley Quin sighed looking up at the Joker "Mister J she isn't here yet" she whined the concert was being set up but there was no sign of Emily anywhere,

"Maybe Batsy stopped her from showing up" the Joker laughed, "he always ruins my fun",

"So you're the Joker then" Harley whipped around looking down the length of the dark catwalk, the Joker grinned "who's asking?" he said looking where the voice had come from,

"Someone who thinks they can help" Emily stepped put of the shadows smiling, slowly she walked towards the couple "you wanted to kidnap me so here I am, but answer me this why me?" Emily asked,

"You're a strange one you not scared of me" the Joker said 'what is she up to?' he thought "and what makes you think you can help?" he asked. Harley stood up glaring at the taller woman Emily just smiled not saying anything "he asked you a question" Harley snapped,

"I know he did young lady but do you really think I'm going to answer him" Emily walked closer her heels clicking on the wood "and to be honest I would have expected better from you the Joker tricked by a girl" she shrugged. The Joker looked puzzled for a moment before he realised "Batsy" the Joker turned around as a fist came flying at his face Harley growled "Harleen" Emily grabbed her arm "stop this we are trying to help you and the Joker" Harley pulled her arm away from Emily bringing her other arm up punch Emily in the side of the head, Emily fell backwards hitting her head on the railing on the catwalk and blacking out.

Scarlet crawled over to her younger brother holding her side coughing up blood "Jackie you okay?" she felt his chest slowly move up and down "Jackie?" she sighed out cold…again she winced as she stood up again their father had beating them for something stupid.

Emily sat up quickly head butting Batman "ah fuck" she gasped grabbing her head Batman sighed and shock his head,

"How are you feeling?" Batman asked helping her up from the floor,

"Like a fat woman sat on my head" she groaned,

"Come on we have the Joker and Harley Quin" Batman said. Emily looked around seeing Robin talking to Commissioner Gordon "well then" she smiled walking past Batman 'who is Scarlet?' she thought walking past the other two man "I have work to do" she grinned.

**3 months later**

Emily sat in her new office on the highest floor of the new asylum looking over the files of the inmates "Two face and Penguin have yet to be found" she sighed rubbing her temples to ease the headache that was starting to creep it's way into her head looking at the clock she sighed again "3:28 bloody hell it's late" she said pushing her chair back so she could stand "if I was a penguin were would I hide" she thought looking over the large map of Gotham on the wall. There was a loud buzzing noise making Emily look down at her phone "who would call me at this time?" she asked herself before answering it "Dr. Grey speaking" she said there was no answer "hello?" she said before the line went dead "fucking cold callers" she sighed. Emily grabbed her bag and walked out of her office taking the elevator to the ground floor "Dr. Grey you're here late" one of the wardens said,

"Yeah time got away from me" she smiled walking up to the desk and signing her name in the book "how's your wife and the baby?" she asked,

"She's good Baby's keeping her up I'm surprised you remembered" he smiled.

"I have very good memory" she smiled "now remember anything happens call me and I mean anything" she said before walk out the doors to her car.

Putting her key into the door of her apartment Emily walked in throwing her bag on to the sofa she sighed "three months and nothing to saw for it damn" she growled "I spent so long training and working to prove I could help but I guess everyone at Broodmare was right I'm nothing" walking into her bath room she sighed "a nice warm bath that will do me good" she smiled and started to run her bath. Lying in the bath she sighed in comfort knowing she had nothing to worry about "you should really think about tanning" Emily jumped up at the sound of a female voice,

"Who's there?" Emily called 'stupid in every horror film anyone who says that dies' she thought mentally face palming herself,

"A friend" called the voice. Emily stood up in the bath grabbing her towel and stepping out,

"Really? So you just wanted to watch me take a bath" Emily opened the door but saw no one there, walking backwards into the sink,

"Behind you" Emily looked puzzled 'but there's nothing there but the…mirror. Turning around slowly she gasped "What the hell?" there stood in the mirror was a green haired green eyed woman smiling at Emily instead of her own reflection,

"Don't look so shocked" she said waving her hand at Emily,

"Have I gone mad?" Emily asked then she frowned "Scarlet" she growled,

"Correct know you know who I am I'll tell you why I'm here you see I am you and you are me same person but you don't remember me or who you really are" Scarlet said,

"What you're say is I have a split personality and you are my other half" Emily said staring at her mirror,

"No what I'm saying is that we are the same person and you don't remember your past that's where I come into it" Scarlet smiled,

"I remember my past just fine thank you and who the hell is Jack?" Emily snapped. Scarlet sighed "Jack is my brother but he's dead so leave it at that any way your memory is fake, they made you think you remembered" Scarlet ran her hand though her hair,

"Oh…" Emily sat down on the edge of her bath "I can't believe this I'm having a conversation with a girl in the mirror I'm losing it" she said,

"Emily please believe me something trouble is going to happen evil will befall Gotham and you need to stop it" Scarlet looked around "I have to go be careful you'll hear from me again don't worry",

"Wait" Emily stood up fast looking at the mirror but no one was there just her reflection.

Somewhere in the depths of Gotham's underworld a light clicked on "Children the time has come to take Gotham as our own" a man said laughing evilly.

Emily walked back and forth in her kitchen waiting for her kettle to boil growling she picked up her teacup throwing at the kitchen wall smashing it all over the floor she sighed kneeling down to pick up the pieces "fuck!" she hissed as she cut her hand on shard of the cup,

"Be careful" Emily looked up to see Robin staring at her from her widow,

"Oh look its boy wonder" she rolled her eyes and stood up "what do you want?" she asked grabbing a bandage from the cupboard,

"Batman has got Penguin and two face they're on their way to Arkham" Robin said,

"Good" she smiled "so why do you follow Batman around?" she asked sitting at the coffee table,

"He helped me" Robin said "my parents died and I found myself in some trouble and batman saved me",

"He seems a nice person" Emily smiled.

The next morning Emily entered Arkham seeing Batman, Robin and Commissioner Gordon waiting at the front desk "well isn't this nice" she smiled at the men as she signed herself in,

"Dr Grey someone broke into Arkam this morning all of the inmates are gone" Gordon said Emily dropped her bag in shock,

"How?" She asked,

"Killer Croc and Bane released him" Batman handed her their files "you guessed where Two face was and you were right so try to guess where the others will be",

"Okay but they are just guesses" Emily opened Killers Crocs file reading though it "somewhere near water fresh water as for Bane" she looked at his file "he's smart he could be anywhere" Emily sighed "did they kill anyone?" she asked,

"Yes the warden who was at the front desk" Gordon frowned,

"Fuck he was new to this job he only took it 'cause he has a family to care for" Emily balled up her fists "this is my fault I promised Gotham I could help" Emily tried to wipe away the tears that fell. Gordon sighed placing his hand on her shoulder "we'll get them trust me you have work to do find ways to stop the inmates from breaking out" Emily nodded,

"Right yes I'll do that" grabbing her bag from the floor she walked to her office.

Flicking though the files Emily notice key things that weren't right Killer Croc hates Bane why would he work with him to break into Arkam? Emily thought for a moment then grabbed the tapes from the security cameras "there you are" Emily leaned closer to the screen watching the front doors open revealing a tall reptile humanoid pausing the video Emily frowned "this can't be right…Gordon should see this". Grabbing her phone she called Gordon.


End file.
